Starfleet uniform (2410s)
In 2410, Starfleet initiated revision 120.2C to the Starfleet Uniform Code. The 2386-2409 style of uniform was retired and replaced in favor of a new uniform code. Starfleet commanding officers had the option to specify a uniform style of their own for their crews, but unless otherwise specified by said COs all Starfleet personnel were to change to a new style, dubbed "Odyssey". Fleet Admiral Jorel Quinn sent a memorandum to all starship and space station commanders containing detailed instructions on the new style on stardate 87003.8. (STO website: Starfleet Uniform Code 2410) Uniform styles Quinn's memorandum specified distinct uniforms for enlisted personnel, Starfleet Academy cadets, commissioned officers, commanding officers, and flag officers, with variations for service, tactical, and dress uniforms. (STO website: Starfleet Uniform Code 2410) Divisional colors The divisional colors were retained from the previous style of uniform: Red for command, tactical, and security personnel, turquoise for science and medical, and yellow for engineering and operations. In addition, Starfleet Intelligence personnel wore black, as exemplified by Commander Ethan Burgess and Lieutenant Commander Kyle DeSoto. (STO website: Starfleet Uniform Code 2410; STO missions: "Halting the Gorn Advance", "The Doomsday Device", "The Vault") :Starfleet Intelligence's divisional color was confirmed by Cryptic Studios member Thomas Marone in a forum post, citing Burgess and DeSoto as examples. Service The service style was designed to be presentable and comfortable for shipboard and starbase duty, and was considered equivalent to a civilian business suit. The enlisted variant was reminiscent of the 2366-'73 style, with divisional colors on the shoulders and a stripe up the pants leg, gray everywhere else, and a black undershirt. The officer variant favored a black torso and slacks, gray shoulders, and divisional colors in a narrow stripe across the upper torso. Academy cadets received black slacks and a blue shirt with black shoulders and divisional colors in a chest stripe. The commanding officer of a starship or installation received a variant of the standard officer uniform with white shoulders instead of gray. Flag officer service uniforms consisted of a longer jacket with metallic braid on the cuffs and divisional color stripe: silver for rear admirals and vice admirals, gold for four-stars and fleet. They also received a belt buckle of the Federation's starfield-and-laurels insignia, likewise silver or gold, and four- and five-star officers' combadges were to be colored gold. Starfleet Medical service uniforms were unique, dubbed "medical whites". The jacket and slacks were white with dark blue shoulders, with the undershirt and color stripe in Starfleet Medical turquoise. (STO website: Starfleet Uniform Code 2410) Excursion The excursion style was intended to be worn on away missions in rugged terrain or when infantry combat was expected. It could also be used as a work uniform by personnel who expected to get dirty in the course of their job, such as infantry or mechanics. The style was broadly similar to the service uniform but featured increased padding on all areas, taller boots, and cargo pockets on the thigh and upper arm. The officer version was mostly dark gray with darker shoulders and a divisional color stripe. The enlisted version had colored shoulders instead. The cadet version had dark blue shoulders and boots and light blue everywhere else. Starfleet Medical combat medics exchanged the bright white of the service uniform for light gray. (STO website: Starfleet Uniform Code 2410) :The excursion style was originally called '"tactical"' prior to it's release but has since then been renamed in-game. It is essentially equivalent to the working uniforms worn by United States Navy personnel in real life. Dress Dress uniforms, sometimes called "mess dress" from naval tradition were designed for special occasions, such as diplomatic functions, political dinners, weddings, funerals and other important social events. The officer variant featured a shoulder strap similar to the 2278-2350s style, with white shoulders, light gray from the chest down, with gilt braid on all seams and divisional colors in a stripe up the pants leg, in a stripe across the upper chest, and on the cuffs and shoulder strap. Enlisted dress uniforms were simpler, with gilt seams, a long jacket, divisional colors on the shoulders and up the leg, and light gray from the chest down. Cadets wore black shoulders and white from the chest down. Officers and cadets wore light gray boots, while enlisted personnel wore black. (STO website: Starfleet Uniform Code 2410) Category:Clothing Category:Starfleet uniforms